1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a self-inking stamp with a stamp housing, in which a stamp type unit, which is coupled to an actuating bow that is adjustable relative to the stamp housing, is mounted so as to be displaceable and at the same time pivotable by 180°, and with a handle connected to the actuating bow by snap-in engagement, said handle being configured as a hollow body with a cover, the hollow body having an inner tubular member which is displaceable during actuation of the actuating bow against the force of a spring along a tubular part that is connected to the stamp housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
From WO 90/02657 A, a self-inking stamp of the aforementioned type is known in which the stamp handle is connected to an actuating bow either by means of screws or by means of snap-in hooks. The handle itself is designed as a hollow body, wherein a tubular element is formed in its interior as a guiding sleeve, into which a sleeve or tubular part mounted on the stamp housing can be pushed telescopically, if the actuating bow including the handle, on the one hand, and the stamp housing, on the other hand, are displaced relative to each other during use of the stamp. Within the tubular or sleeve elements, a spring is arranged which presses the two components apart, i.e. the actuating bow with the handle, on the one hand, and the stamp housing, on the other hand, in order to keep the actuating bow in a non-operative position or resting position relative to the stamp housing. In case of the snap-in connection of the handle with the actuating bow, the snap-in hooks of the handle are mounted on the lower side thereof and inserted through holes in the upper transverse part or web of the actuating bow, being snapped in behind the opening rim. This snap-in connection, however, is comparatively unsafe, since the snap-in hooks become worn and broken off on account of the lever effect during multiple actuation of the stamp. Therefore, this snap-in engagement has not really been widely accepted in practice, and in most instances fastening by screw or fastening under plastic deformation of a passed-through pin has been provided. However, what is disadvantageous here is the increased expenditures during mounting and, moreover, those parts of the handle which are passed through the openings in the actuating bow and which project on the lower or inner side thereof are considered as objectionable and unattractive.
A self-inking stamp of different construction, even though also with a snap-in connection in the region of the actuating bow, is disclosed in WO 96/16816 A. In detail, an outer frame of synthetic material is arranged above the metal actuating bow, the legs of the synthetic material frame together with the legs of the actuating bow delimiting receiving spaces for helical springs which rest against a bottom wall of a receiving frame associated with the stamp housing. The actuating bow and the synthetic material frame outwardly surrounding it are interconnected by means of a separate pin which is put through an opening in the web of the actuating bow and snaps in with a handle knob formed within the synthetic material frame, integrally with the latter. This stamp construction, thus, is rather complex and expensive as regards the production of the individual parts as well as their assembling.